The present invention relates to a method of and improved system for utilizing a steam accumulator for storing thermal energy.
A power generating unit in a power plant is required to meet the varying power demand placed on the power plant and which varies with the large differences between peak load and normal load conditions. It is well known in power plants to connect a steam accumulator between the source of steam and the power generator driven thereby for storing excessive steam from the boiler during a lower load or varying load interval and for discharging the stored steam energy for use in a peak load period.